


Na dywaniku

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Pan Zastępów Lucyfer, pre-siewca, przed buntem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Michał nie może długo wytrzymać bez wpakowania się w kłopoty. Na szczęście, lądowanie na dywaniku u szefa nie zawsze musi się źle skończyć.
Relationships: Lucyfer & Michał (Zastępy Anielskie)
Kudos: 2





	Na dywaniku

**Author's Note:**

> Lucyfer w roli Pana Zastępów i odrobinę niedojrzały Michaś. Rzecz o przyjaźni (dlatego rating general), jak ktoś chce się doszukiwać śladowe ilości slashu. Właściwie nie ma sprzeczności z żadną częścią kanonu. Produkt tego, że cierpię na niedobór fików o tej relacji przez Buntem.

-Nie mam już do ciebie sił, Michał- westchnął ciężko Lucyfer, obracając w palcach ołówek, na którego końcówce widoczne były ślady zębów.  
Niosący Światło miał sytuacje przygryzać sprzęty biurowe w momentach stresu, a ta widocznie taka była. Rudy archanioł nie rozumiał, czym Lucek tak się denerwował. Na pewno nie był pierwszym ani ostatnim aniołem, który wpakował się w kłopoty i skończył na dywaniku u szefa. Gorzej, że Michał średnio postrzegał Lucyfera w kategorii jakiejkolwiek władzy. Oczywiście, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego przyjaciel jest Panem Zastępów i trzy razy dziennie dziękował za to Jasności (Luc w tej roli miał wiele zalet), ale ciężko mu było uznać autorytet Gwiazdy Zarannej. Fakt, że inni darzą Lucyfera szacunkiem i uznają jego zwierzchność, uznawał za oczywistość, ale on przecież nie był każdym. Był przecież archaniołem i najlepszym przyjacielem Lucka (istnienie kogoś takiego jak Samael Michał najchętniej by wyparł) i nie obchodziło go, że kontakty prywatne to jedno, a służbowe drugie. Niestety, Luc widział to inaczej. Ślady na ołówku dobitnie świadczyły o tym, że zanim wezwał Micha, poważnie się zastanawiał co zrobić tym razem. Szczególnie, że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy niebieskooki archanioł zrobił coś, czego nie powinien, stawiając Lucyfera w trudnej sytuacji.  
-Ależ Luciu, nic się przecież nie stało- odpowiedział rudzielec, starając się przekonać siebie i Luca, że faktycznie tak było. Dobrze, mogło go trochę ponieść, ale to jeszcze nie powód żeby robić z tego awanturę.  
Mimo tego, że co do lojalności Michała i jego oddania Zastępom Niosący Światło nie miał nigdy najmniejszych wątpliwości, niefrasobliwość młodszego archanioła czasem doprowadzała go na skraj rozpaczy. Tym bardziej, że rudzielec nieszczególnie poczuwał się do wyrażenia skruchy.  
-Michał, gdyby nic się nie stało, nie dostałbym podejrzanie długiego raportu z wypunktowanym co robiłeś ty i twój oddział krok po kroku wczorajszej nocy. Jak myślisz, dlaczego go jednak dostałem?  
-Bo właściciel Złotego Feniksa się czepia?- zapytał niewinnie niebieskooki.  
-Michał, nie wierzę, że naprawdę muszę z tobą przeprowadzać tą rozmowę. Naprawdę, nie musisz udawać głupszego niż jesteś w rzeczywistości- odpowiedział mocno zrezygnowanym tonem Lucyfer, co z kolei spowodowało okrzyk oburzenia ze strony siedzącego po drugiej stronie biurka rudzielca.  
-Ja wcale nie jestem głupi- zaprotestował. Nie dość, że nieustannie miał kompleksy z powodu niedorównywania intelektem połowie archaniołów, to jeszcze Lucek, którego zdanie liczyło się dla nie go najbardziej mu coś takiego insynuował.  
-Ja wcale nie twierdzę, że jesteś. Po prostu nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie możesz się nigdzie ruszyć, żeby zaraz ktoś nie biegł na skargę. Musiałeś jeszcze ciągnąć ich wszystkich ze sobą?- spytał z wyrzutem w głosie Pan Zastępów.  
-Właściwie to dlatego ich tam wziąłem- zaczął wyjaśniać Michał. –Żeby się trochę odstresowali. Kocham tą robotę, ale ona serio bywa męcząca. Pomyślałem sobie, niech się chłopaki trochę odstresują. Chyba nie myślisz, że poszedłem do tego baru dla własnej przyjemności?  
-Oczywiście, jakiś ty biedny. Powinienem był od razu zauważyć, że ty się tak poświęciłeś i nawet przez sekundę ci się tam nie podobało. Faktycznie, przecież to nie tak, że mogłeś ich ogarnąć…Albo przynajmniej się nie przyłączać do tej rozróby.  
Sarkazm wręcz wylewał się z każdego kolejnego słowa, ale rudzielec tylko wzruszył ramionami.  
-Tego anioła to już nawet już Rafał poskładał do kupy- dodał tonem wyjaśnienia. –Mogę mu wysłać koszyk owoców do szpitala z karteczką z przeprosinami.  
-Miło, że coś zaczyna do ciebie docierać- powiedział trochę spokojniej Luc. –Jesteś ich dowódcą. Powinieneś świecić przykładem.  
-Chociaż z drugiej strony, to on zaczął- uzupełnił Michał, pogrążając się w rozmyślaniach. –Wiesz co powiedział?  
-Nie wiem i nawet nie chcę wiedzieć!- odpowiedział Lucek, wstając. –To nic nie zmienia. Powinieneś się hamować, na Jasność! Powinieneś hamować trochę swój oddział, a nie jeszcze ich nakręcać! Właściciel Feniksa przysłał mi rachunek strat. Dodał jeszcze, że byłoby miło, gdybyś tak nie bił jego klientów, bo więcej do niego nie przyjdą.  
-Wysłał ci rachunek?- chciał wiedzieć młodszy archanioł. –Nieźle. Odesłałeś go z kwitkiem?  
-Niezbyt mogę, wiesz?  
-Aha, już rozumiem. Następnym razem idziemy do Limbo. Tam nikt się nie odważy wyceniać strat.  
-Na Jasność, Mich, nie wierzę, że naprawdę nie rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi. Szczególnie, że to nie pierwszy raz. Dlaczego zawsze kiedy ty i twój oddział się gdzieś wyrwiecie, zaraz ktoś przybiega z pretensjami?  
-Jak bywamy w niższych kręgach nikt się nie skarży- stwierdził uparcie Michał, przekrzywiając głowę i patrząc Lucyferowi prosto w oczy.  
-Nie o to chodzi!  
-Cóż, o tym głównie mówisz.  
-Narażasz na szwank honor Zastępów, Michał! Wiesz jak to wygląda?  
-A, o to chodzi- odpowiedział rudzielec i trochę posmutniał. –Zapewniam cię, że od tej strony o tym nie pomyślałem. Lucek, przecież wiesz, że ja bym nigdy świadomie…No wiesz…  
-Może w takim razie pomyślisz następnym razem- powiedział lodowatym tonem Niosący Światło, ponownie biorąc do ręki ołówek i obracając go bez celu. Michał otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Luc nie dał mu dojść do słowa. –Nie jestem na tyle naiwny, żeby myśleć, że nie będzie następnego razu, bez względu na to, co ci się wydaje w tej chwili. Przy okazji, wyszedłem na kogoś, kto nie umie kontrolować własnych oficerów. Mógłbyś o tym pomyśleć jak już ten następny raz nadejdzie?  
-Jesteś na mnie zły?- zapytał odkrywczo rudzielec.  
-No chyba. To ci tłumaczę od kiedy tu wszedłeś.  
-Będę się bardziej pilnować od tej pory, jeżeli ci na tym zależy- obiecał solennie Michał.  
Słysząc to oświadczenie, Pan Zastępów poczuł, że zaczyna mięknąć. Michał jakimś cudem zawsze potrafił na niego tak wpłynąć.  
-Każdemu innemu kazałbym wyszorować korytarz szczoteczką do zębów- powiedział wstając zza biurka i podchodząc bliżej do przyjaciela. –I zrobię to, jeżeli jeszcze raz wykręcisz taki numer.  
-Nie kazałbyś- odpowiedział rudzielec, uśmiechając się lekko. –Jestem oficerem. Nie możesz mi podkopywać autorytetu.  
-Michaś, sam sobie doskonale z tym radzisz. Poza tym, nie testuj mnie- stwierdził tajemniczo Lucyfer i musnął ustami czoło Michała.  
-Muszę być wyjątkowy.  
-Jesteś. Ale moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice.  
-Wiem. Potrafię być odpowiedzialny, uwierz mi.  
-Momentami w to wątpię.  
-Chyba we mnie wierzysz?  
-Michaś, gdybym ja w ciebie nie wierzył, to już dawno byś stąd wyleciał. Co ja poradzę. Dalej cię lubię. Nie wiem, co byś musiał zrobić, żebym cię przestał lubić.  
-Lepiej niech tak zostanie- odpowiedział niebieskooki archanioł i uśmiechnął się radośnie. –Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś przestał.  
-Na szczęście to tylko takie teoretyczne rozważania. Możesz iść, tylko nie rób nic głupiego.  
-Oczywiście. Jakbym mógł.  
-Właśnie byś mógł. Dlatego się martwię.


End file.
